J. R. R. Tolkien
John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (* 3. Januar 1892 in Bloemfontein, heute Südafrika; † 2. September 1973 in Bournemouth, England) war ein britischer Schriftsteller und Philologe. Mit dem in der fantastischen Mythenwelt Mittelerde spielenden Roman Der Herr der Ringe (The Lord of the Rings, 1954/55, auf Deutsch erschienen 1969/70) wurde er zu einem der Begründer der modernen Fantasy-Literatur. Biografie J. R. R. Tolkien wurde im Jahre 1892 als Sohn englischer Eltern, des Bankmanagers Arthur Reuel Tolkien (1857 - 1896) und dessen Frau Mabel Suffield (1870 - 1904), in Bloemfontein im Oranje-Freistaat (heute Südafrika) geboren, wo sich sein Vater aus beruflichen Gründen aufhielt. Seine Familie väterlicherseits hatte sächsische Wurzeln (der Name Tolkien leitet sich von dem pruzzischen Wort Tolken ab, der Bezeichnung für die Übersetzer zwischen dem Ritterorden und den Pruzzen), lebte aber schon seit mehreren Generationen in England. Die meisten Vorfahren Tolkiens waren Handwerker. 1894 kam sein Bruder Hilary Arthur Reuel Tolkien zur Welt. Kindheit Seine frühe Kindheit verlief bis auf einen Tarantelbiss, der als möglicher Auslöser für das wiederholte Auftreten von giftigen Riesenspinnen in seinen Werken gelten kann, weitgehend ruhig und ereignislos. 1895 kam er mit seiner Mutter, die das afrikanische Klima nicht gut vertrug, und seinem Bruder Hilary zu einem Urlaub nach Birmingham (England). Dort erreichte seine Mutter im darauffolgenden Jahr die Nachricht vom Tode ihres Mannes, der aufgrund schwerer innerer Blutungen verstorben war. Die Familie zog daraufhin nach Sarehole Mill, einem Vorort von Birmingham, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch weitgehend von der Industrialisierung unberührt geblieben war. Die folgenden vier Jahre seiner Kindheit verbrachte Tolkien in dieser ländlichen Idylle, die später zur literarischen Vorlage für das Auenland, einem Teil seiner mythologischen Welt, wurde. Hier wird er auch zuerst mit dem Dialektwort Gamgee für Baumwolle vertraut, das später zum Namen eines der Hobbit-Protagonisten in seinem Hauptwerk Der Herr der Ringe werden sollte. Seine Mutter, die im Jahre 1900 gegen den Willen ihrer Eltern und Schwiegereltern zum römischen Katholizismus konvertierte, erzog ihre Kinder in ihrem Glauben. Diese weltanschauliche Grundprägung sollte sich durch Tolkiens gesamtes Leben ziehen und weitreichende Auswirkungen auf sein Werk haben. Da er sich früh an Sprachen interessiert zeigte, brachte ihm seine Mutter Grundzüge des Lateinischen, Französischen und Deutschen bei. Durch sie wurde er auch mit den Geschichten von Lewis Carrolls Alice im Wunderland, der Artus-Sage und den Märchenbüchern von Andrew Lang vertraut gemacht, in denen er auch zum ersten Mal von den nordischen Sagen um Siegfried und den Drachen Fafnir hörte. Zwischen 1900 und 1902 zog Tolkien mit seiner Mutter mehrfach innerhalb von Birmingham um, zunächst in den Stadtteil Moseley, dann nach King's Heath, wo er durch die ungewohnten Namen auf den hinter dem Haus vorbeifahrenden Kohlewaggons zum ersten Mal auf das ihn ästhetisch berührende Walisisch stieß, schließlich nach Edgbaston. Da all diese Orte städtischen Charakter hatten, waren seine vom Landleben geprägten Kindertage vorbei. Hinzu kam eine Odyssee durch verschiedene Schulen: Zunächst auf der King Edward's School angenommen, wechselt er 1902 an die St. Philips Grammar School, um dann 1903 mit einem Stipendium wieder an die King Edward's School zurückzukehren. Dort lernte er neben den klassischen Sprachen Latein und Griechisch durch einen engagierten Lehrer auch das Mittelenglische kennen. Am 14. November 1904 starb seine Mutter, für den Zwölfjährigen völlig überraschend, nach einem sechstägigen diabetischen Koma. Dieser frühe Tod bewirkte, dass er sich dem Glauben und der katholischen Kirche noch enger verbunden fühlte. Ebenso stärkte dieses Ereignis seine pessimistische Grundhaltung. Er sah, ganz im Sinne der Bibel (1 Johannes 5:19: „ Wir wissen: Wir sind aus Gott, aber die ganze Welt steht unter der Macht des Bösen.“ zit. nach Einheitsübersetzung), die Welt in den Händen des Bösen. Nur in den Siegen des Guten, so seine Vorstellung, konnte dabei das Schlechte vorübergehend zurückgedrängt werden. Erlösung konnte für ihn der Mensch nur durch den Glauben an Jesus Christus und das Ewige Leben finden. Diese Einstellung sollte zum grundlegenden Tenor seines literarischen Schaffens werden. Jugend Die beiden Brüder kamen in die Obhut Pater Francis Morgans, eines mit ihrer Mutter befreundeten Priesters, der sie zunächst bei ihrer Tante Beatrice Bartlett, später bei einer befreundeten Pensionswirtin unterbrachte. Dort lernte Tolkien 1908 seine spätere Frau, die drei Jahre ältere Edith Bratt, kennen. Als sein Vormund davon erfuhr, verbot er Tolkien bis zum Erreichen seiner Volljährigkeit mit einundzwanzig Jahren jeden Kontakt mit Edith. In der Schule wurde Tolkien unterdessen durch seinen Schulrektor nicht nur auf die Philologie, die Wissenschaft von den Gesetzmäßigkeiten der Sprache, aufmerksam, sondern durch einen befreundeten Lehrer auch mit dem Altenglischen in Berührung gebracht. Zu dieser Zeit las er zum ersten Mal ein Herzstück der altenglischen Literatur, das Gedicht Beowulf, und war sofort begeistert. Im Mittelenglischen machte er sich selbst mit den Dichtungen Sir Gawain and the Green Knight und Pearl vertraut. Über alle drei Werke sollte er später bedeutsame akademische Arbeiten vorlegen. Schließlich wandte er sich auch dem Altnordischen zu, um die Geschichte um Siegfried und den Drachen Fafnir, die ihn als Kind so fasziniert hatte, im Original lesen zu können. Von den neu erworbenen philologischen Kenntnissen angespornt, begann Tolkien bald damit, eigene Sprachen zu erfinden, die aber auf seinem zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits gut ausgebildeten Wissen um linguistische Entwicklungsprinzipien beruhen. Frühe Versuche basierten auf dem Spanischen, doch als er durch einen Schulfreund auf das Gotische aufmerksam wurde, begann er nicht nur damit, die in dieser toten Sprache enthaltenen Lücken selbsttätig aufzufüllen, sondern versuchte auch das Gotische zu einer hypothetischen Ursprache zurückzuführen. Diese enge Beschäftigung mit Sprachen zeigte sich bald auch in der Schule, wo Tolkien seine Zuhörer bei (damals meist in Latein gehaltenen) Debatten bald mit fließenden Vorträgen in Griechisch, Gotisch oder Altenglisch überraschte. Im Sommer des Jahres 1911 bildete Tolkien mit einigen Freunden, darunter Christopher Wiseman, Robert Quilter Gilson und Geoffrey Bache Smith, den T.C.B.S. (Tea Club – Barrovian Society), eine informelle Gemeinschaft von Freunden, die sich zunächst in der Schulbibliothek, später dann in Barrow's Stores regelmäßig traf, um miteinander über Literatur zu diskutieren. Zu dieser Zeit und möglicherweise durch den T.C.B.S. inspiriert, begann Tolkien ernsthaft damit, Gedichte zu schreiben, in denen erstmals im Waldland tanzende Feenwesen (fairies) auftraten. Ein möglicher Anstoß dazu könnte von dem katholischen Dichter mystischer Gedichte, Francis Thompson, gekommen sein, mit dessen dichterischem Werk Tolkien sich zu dieser Zeit nachweislich auseinandersetzte. Nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch im Jahre 1909 gelang es ihm im Dezember 1910, ein Stipendium des Exeter College in Oxford zu erhalten. Mit dem Wissen, dass seine unmittelbare Zukunft damit gesichert war, ging Tolkien in den Rest seiner Schulzeit. Trotz seiner späteren Abneigung gegen das Theater nahm Tolkien bereitwillig in der Rolle des Hermes an einer Aufführung von Aristophanes' Theaterstück Der Frieden teil und kehrte auch im Dezember 1911 noch einmal für eine Aufführung von R. B. Sheridans The Rivals durch Mitglieder des T.C.B.S., in der er die Rolle der Mrs. Malaprop übernahm, an seine alte Schule zurück. In der Zeit zwischen Schulende und Studienbeginn in Oxford verbrachte Tolkien zusammen mit seinem Bruder und weiteren Freunden einen Wanderurlaub in der Schweiz. Eine Postkarte mit dem Namen Der Berggeist, auf der ein unter einer Kiefer auf einem Felsen sitzender alter Mann dargestellt ist (das Bild stammt von dem mystisch-esoterisch orientierten deutschen Maler Josef Madlener aus Memmingen), wurde nach seinen späteren Angaben zur Inspiration für die Figur des Zauberers Gandalf in seiner selbsterschaffenen Welt Mittelerde. Studienzeit Im Oktober 1911 begann Tolkien sein Studium am Exeter College in Oxford, zunächst in Classics, dem Studium der klassischen Sprachen Latein und Griechisch und ihrer Literatur, langweilte sich aber schon bald. Einzig die »Vergleichende Sprachwissenschaft« konnte sein Interesse auf sich ziehen. Sein Professor in diesem Fach wies ihn auf das Walisische hin, dem sich Tolkien daraufhin begeistert zuwandte. Nach seinem zweiwöchigen Sommerurlaub 1912, den er bei King Edward's Horse, einem Kavallerieregiment, hauptsächlich im Pferdesattel verbrachte (was ein wenig Licht auf das Auftreten der Reiterkultur von Rohan im Herrn der Ringe werfen könnte), kehrt er nach Oxford zurück. Hier begann er bald, sich mit dem Finnischen auseinanderzusetzen. Dieser Einfluss zeigte sich auch darin, dass er sein Projekt einer auf dem Gotischen aufgebauten Kunstsprache aufgibt und sich stattdessen an seiner neuen Lieblingssprache orientiert. Das Ergebnis sollte Jahre später als Quenya, Hochsprache der Elben, Eingang in seine mythologische Welt Mittelerde finden. Weihnachten 1912 verbrachte Tolkien bei Verwandten, wo er nach einem verbreiteten englischen Weihnachtsbrauch als Regisseur und Hauptdarsteller ein selbstgeschriebenes Theaterstück zur Aufführung brachte – eine in Anbetracht seiner späteren Abneigung gegen das Drama bemerkenswerte Tatsache. Am 3. Januar 1913, dem Tage seiner Volljährigkeit, schrieb er das erste Mal wieder an seine Jugendliebe Edith, musste aber erfahren, dass sie sich in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Bruder einer Schulfreundin, George Field, verlobt hatte. Nicht geneigt, seine große Liebe aufzugeben, suchte Tolkien sie daraufhin persönlich an ihrem neuen Wohnort auf, wo es ihm gelang, sie umzustimmen. Ein Jahr später, nach der Aufnahme Ediths in die katholische Kirche, fand die offizielle Verlobung statt, nach weiteren zwei Jahren, am 22. Januar 1916, die Hochzeit. Unterdessen verlief auch sein akademischer Weg nicht geradlinig. Durch seine Vernachlässigung des eigentlichen Lehrstoffs zugunsten seiner zahlreichen Sprachinteressen schloss er eine Zwischenprüfung nach zwei Jahren Studium für ihn enttäuschend nur mit einem »Second« (vergleichbar der deutschen Note »Gut«) ab. Auf Anregung seines Colleges, wo sein Interesse an germanischen Sprachen aufgefallen war, wechselte er daraufhin an das Institut für englische Sprache und Literatur. Dort las er im Rahmen des anspruchsvollen altenglischen Literaturkanons das Werk Crist des angelsächsischen Dichters Cynewulf (frühes 8. Jahrhundert), eine Sammlung religiöser Dichtung. Zwei Zeilen dieses Gedichtes sollten ihn nachhaltig beeinflussen: Eala Earendel engla beorhtast ofer middangeard monnum sended Heil dir Earendel, strahlendster Engel, über Mittelerde den Menschen gesandt Mit »middangeard« oder »Mittelerde« ist hier die Welt der Menschen gemeint. Traditionell als »Lichtstrahl« übersetzt, glaubte Tolkien, dass der Name »Earendel« auf den Morgenstern, die Venus, verweist, der mit seinem Aufgehen das Ende der Nacht und den Anbruch des Tages ankündigt. Er selbst beschrieb später die Wirkung dieser Zeilen auf sich so: Ich fühlte mich auf seltsame Weise beflügelt, als ob sich in mir etwas geregt habe, halb aus dem Schlaf erweckt. Da steckte etwas ungeheuer Fernes, Wundersames und Schönes hinter diesen Worten, ... weit jenseits des archaischen Englisch. Dieser Zeitpunkt kann vorsichtig als Geburtsstunde seiner Mythologie angesetzt werden, denn schon ein Jahr später schrieb er das Gedicht The Voyage of Earendel the Evening Star, das mit den oben zitierten Zeilen beginnt und den Keim seiner Mittelerde-Mythologie bildet. Seine weitere Studienzeit verlief ruhig; er traf sich weiterhin mit seinen Freunden vom T.C.B.S., die ihn in seinen dichterischen Bemühungen unterstützen. Eine Anekdote aus dieser Zeit wirft ein bezeichnendes Licht auf die auch später noch für Tolkien charakteristische Arbeitsweise: Auf die Frage seines Freundes G. B. Smith nach dem Hintergrund seines Earendel-Gedichtes antwortet Tolkien: »I don't know. I'll try to find out.« – »Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde versuchen, es herauszufinden.« Diese Sicht des Schreibens nicht als Neuschöpfung, sondern als Entdeckungsreise blieb für ihn sein Leben lang bestimmend. Im Jahr nach Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkrieges, in der zweiten Juniwoche 1915, schloss er sein Studium ab – diesmal mit Auszeichnung (»First Class Honours«). Krieg Tolkien wurde als Offizier für Signalwesen in das 11. Bataillon des Regiments der »Lancashire Fusiliers« berufen und nahm ab Sommer 1916 durch aktiven Frontdienst an der Schlacht an der Somme teil, der blutigsten Schlacht des Ersten Weltkrieges. Die unmittelbare Erfahrung der Grausamkeiten des Stellungskrieges traf ihn tief und ließ den Einbruch des Bösen in eine friedvolle Welt zu einem Grundthema seines Lebens und seiner Literatur werden. Am 27. Oktober 1916 zeigte er die Symptome des durch Läuse übertragenen und in den Schützengraben grassierenden Fleckfiebers und wurde am 8. November zur Behandlung nach England verschifft. Während seines Genesungsurlaubes, zunächst in Birmingham und dann in Great Haywood, erfuhr er vom Tod seines T.C.B.S..-Kameraden G. B. Smith, nachdem er noch in Frankreich den Verlust seines Schulfreundes Rob Gilson hatte erfahren müssen. Der letzte Brief von Smith schließt mit den bewegenden Zeilen: »May God bless you, my dear John Ronald, and may you say the things I have tried to say long after I am not there to say them, if such be my lot.« – »Möge Gott Dich segnen, mein lieber John Ronald, und mögest Du die Dinge sagen, die ich zu sagen versucht habe, lange nachdem ich selbst nicht mehr da sein werde, um sie zu sagen, sollte dies mein Schicksal sein.« Für Tolkien wurden sie zum Vermächtnis. Er begann mit einem Projekt, das in der Literaturgeschichte ohne große Vorbilder dasteht, der Erschaffung eines vollständigen und mit einer Schöpfung der Welt beginnenden Sagenzyklus. Mit der Niederschrift von The Book of Lost Tales, das in dieser Form erst postum durch seinen Sohn Christopher veröffentlicht wurde, existierten erstmals größere Teile seiner später in The Silmarillion ausgearbeiteten Mythologie. Hier benutzte er auch erstmals konsequent seine erfundenen Sprachen, insbesondere Quenya, das auf dem Finnischen basiert und Sindarin, das auf das Walisische zurückgeht. Beide setzte er nun als Sprache der Elben in Mittelerde ein. Unterdessen schwankte sein Gesundheitszustand, und die Gefahr, an die Front zurückgeschickt zu werden, schwebte ständig über ihm. Vorübergehend nach Yorkshire versetzt, erkrankte er bald wieder und wurde in das Sanatorium Harrogate verlegt. Wieder genesen zu einer Signalschule im Nordosten geschickt, erkrankte er nach Abschluss erneut und kam diesmal in das Offizierskrankenhaus nach Kingston upon Hull. Während dieser Zeit, am 16. November 1917, gebar Edith ihren ersten gemeinsamen Sohn, der zu Ehren von Pater Francis auf den Namen John Francis Reuel getauft wurde. Ihm folgten am 22. Oktober 1920 Michael Hilary Reuel, am 21. November 1924 Christopher Reuel und schließlich am 22. Dezember 1929 die Tochter Priscilla Mary. Die Zeit nach der Geburt des ersten Sohnes ist durch glückliche Momente geprägt: Bei Landausflügen in die Wälder der Umgebung sang und tanzte Edith für ihn – daraus entstand schließlich die Geschichte der großen Liebe zwischen dem sterblichen Helden Beren und der wunderschönen, aber unsterblichen Elbin Lúthien, die als ein Mittelpunkt des Silmarillions gelten kann. Nach weiteren Versetzungen im Frühjahr 1918, nach Penkridge in der Grafschaft Staffordshire und wieder zurück nach Hull, erkrankte Tolkien erneut und musste wiederum ins Offizierskrankenhaus eingewiesen werden. Er nutzte die Zeit diesmal, um sich neben der Arbeit an seiner Mythologie etwas Russisch beizubringen. Nach seiner Entlassung im Oktober stand schließlich fest, dass das Ende des Krieges kurz bevorsteht. Auf der Suche nach Arbeit wandte er sich daraufhin an einen seiner ehemaligen Oxforder Dozenten, William A. Craigie, der ihm eine Anstellung beim New English Dictionary verschaffte, so dass Tolkien im November 1918 mit Frau und Kind nach Oxford umziehen konnte. Frühe Berufsjahre Bis 1930 lebten die Tolkiens in der Northmoor Road 22 in Oxford. Dann zogen sie ein Haus weiter in die Northmoor Road 20Auch wenn sich in seiner Satire Farmer Giles of Ham einige ironische Anspielungen auf seine Zeit beim New English Dictionary finden, war dies doch insgesamt eine glückliche Zeit. Zum ersten Mal dauerhaft mit Edith vereint und im eigenen Haus lebend, fand er seine Tätigkeit auch intellektuell anregend. Später sollte er über die beiden Jahre, in denen er an der Produktion des Wörterbuchs beteiligt war, sagen, er habe zu keiner Zeit seines Lebens mehr gelernt. Tagfüllend waren die gestellten Aufgaben für ihn jedoch nicht, so dass er nebenbei noch Zeit fand, als Privatlehrer Studenten zu unterrichten- eine Tätigkeit, die sich als lukrativ genug herausstellte, um im Jahre 1920 die Mitarbeit am New English Dictionary beenden zu können. Doch wenn auch die finanzielle Situation akzeptabel war, hatte Tolkien seinen Wunsch, eine akademische Laufbahn anzutreten, nicht aufgegeben. Da ergab sich überraschend im Sommer des Jahres 1920 eine Möglichkeit: In Leeds war die Stelle eines »Reader« (eine Art Juniorprofessor) am Institut für englische Sprache freigeworden. Obwohl anfänglich skeptisch über seine Chancen, erhielt er die Stelle. Dies bedeutete allerdings auch eine weitere Trennung von Edith, die mit den beiden Söhnen in Oxford zurückblieb, bis sie 1921 nachziehen konnte. Von seinem Vorgesetzten wurde er zunächst mit der Organisation des Studienplans für Alt- und Mittelenglisch betraut. 1922 kam der Kanadier Eric Valentine Gorden als Dozent nach Leeds. Mit ihm erarbeitete Tolkien eine Neuedition des mittelenglischen Gedichts Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, die nach ihrer Veröffentlichung 1925 bald als herausragender Beitrag zur mittelenglischen Philologie galt. Auch privat kamen sich die beiden Kollegen näher und formten zusammen mit Studenten den Viking-Club, in dem außer reichlichem Biergenuss altnordische Trinklieder und teilweise recht derbe Gesänge in altenglischer Sprache im Mittelpunkt standen, ein Umstand, der vermutlich nicht unwesentlich zur Beliebtheit Tolkiens bei seinen Studenten beitrug. Nach vier Jahren in Leeds, im Jahr 1924, wurde für Tolkien schließlich eine Professur für englische Sprache eingerichtet. In Gedichten aus dieser Zeit fanden sich die ersten Hinweise auf Kreaturen, die später in seiner Mittelerde-Mythologie ihren Platz finden sollten: Das Gedicht Glib zum Beispiel beschreibt ein schleimiges Wesen mit schwach-leuchtenden Augen, das tief in einer Höhle lebt und erinnert damit an die Figur des Gollum. Seine »seriöse« Mythologie, die heute im Buch der verschollenen Geschichten vorliegt, war unterdessen fast fertiggestellt. Zwei der Sagen, die Geschichte von Turin Turambar und die Erzählung von Lúthien und Beren wählte er aus, um sie in eine ausführlichere Gedichtform zu übersetzen. 1925 wurde plötzlich der Rawlinson und Bosworth Lehrstuhl für Angelsächsisch in Oxford vakant. Tolkien bewarb sich und erhielt, wohl unter anderem durch die Reputation seiner Sir Gawain-Übersetzung, den Posten zugesprochen. 1926 gründete Tolkien im Kollegenkreis die Kolbitar (isländisch für Kohlenbeißer), eine informelle Runde, die sich regelmäßig traf, um die isländischen Sagas in der altnordischen Originalsprache zu lesen. Seit 1927 gehörte dieser Gruppe auch Clive Staples Lewis an, ab 1926 ein Kollege Tolkiens, der bald zu seinem engsten Freund wurde. Lewis unterstützte ihn auch bei einer Lehrplanreform, die stärkeres Gewicht auf die Verbindung von Sprach- und Literaturwissenschaft legte und die, von Tolkien initiiert, 1931 von der Fakultät angenommen wurde. Es sollten jedoch nicht diese beruflichen Errungenschaften sein, auf denen Tolkiens späterer Ruhm gründet. Seine beiden Hauptwerke, der Hobbit und der Herr der Ringe haben beide ihre Wurzel im heimischen Familienkreis, in der Vaterrolle, die Tolkien vorbildlich gegenüber seinen Kindern ausfüllte. "Der kleine Hobbit" und "Der Herr der Ringe" In den frühen 1920er und 1930er Jahren begann Tolkien, seinen Kindern regelmäßig fantasievolle Geschichten zu erzählen, die allerdings meist außerhalb der Mythenwelt spielen, an der er zu dieser Zeit bereits ernsthaft arbeitete. Aus dieser Zeit stammt unter anderem die Erzählung Roverandom, die auf das Verschwinden eines Spielzeughundes seines zweiten Sohnes Michael zurückgeht. Während sich in dieser Erzählung nur ein oder zwei kryptische, damals nur für ihn selbst verständliche Bezugnahmen auf die größere Mythologie finden, verweist die 1930 begonnene Geschichte The Hobbit schon mehrfach auf Ereignisse aus seiner ernsthaften Mythologie, so in den Verweisen auf die Elbenstadt Gondolin, die zu dieser Zeit bereits Teil seiner später im Ersten Zeitalter von Mittelerde angesiedelten Sagenwelt ist, und die Gestalt des Nekromanten. Durch Vermittlung einer ehemaligen Studentin wurde der Verlag Allen&Unwin auf seine Erzählung aufmerksam, die nach positiver Rezension durch den Sohn des Verlegers, Rayner Unwin, im Jahre 1937 veröffentlicht wurde. Auf dringenden Wunsch des Verlages begann Tolkien mit der Arbeit an einer Nachfolgeerzählung, die zunächst wie The Hobbit als Kinderbuch angelegt war. Gegen Ende der 1930er Jahre und nach Inspiration durch C. S. Lewis, der mit ihm nun in dem literarischen Zirkel der »Inklings« verbunden war, einer Gruppe, zu der neben Lewis und Tolkien auch Charles Williams, Owen Barfield, Hugo Dyson und Adam Fox gehörten, hielt er den vielbeachteten Vortrag On Fairy-Stories, in dem er die Grundsätze des später entstehenden Fantasy-Genres beschrieb und energisch gegen Vorwürfe des Eskapismus (Realitätsflucht) verteidigte. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges zog sich die Arbeit an seinem Nachfolgeprojekt für den Hobbit hin, das jetzt den Namen The Lord of the Rings trug, und wurde immer wieder durch andere Aufgaben unterbrochen. Tolkiens drittes Haus in Oxford 1945 wechselte er, immer noch in Oxford, auf die Professur für Anglistik. Erst im Jahre 1954 wurde The Lord of the Rings veröffentlicht. Die Verzögerung hatte zum einen mit Tolkiens Perfektionismus, zum anderen aber auch mit Tolkiens Wunsch nach einem Verlagswechsel zu tun, der durch die vermeintliche Ablehnung seines ernsthaften Mythenwerkes The Silmarillion motiviert war. Als sein alter Verleger Allen&Unwin ein Ultimatum zur Veröffentlichung seiner Gesamtmythologie (The Lord of the Rings und The Silmarillion) ohne Möglichkeit zur Ansicht des Manuskripts ablehnte, trug Tolkien sein Werk dem Verlagshaus Collins an. Nach anfänglichem Enthusiasmus bestand man dort jedoch auf weitreichenden Kürzungen, zu denen Tolkien nicht bereit war, so dass er sich reumütig wieder an seinen alten Verlag wandte. Rayner Unwin, der als Kind den Hobbit begutachtet hatte, war mittlerweile zum Juniorverleger aufgestiegen und nahm das Buch ohne weitere Korrekturen an. Auf Grund der in Folge des Krieges exorbitanten Papierpreise in England wurde das Werk in drei Bänden (The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers und The Return of the King) veröffentlicht, so dass jeder Einzelband zu erschwinglichen Preisen angeboten werden konnte. Daher stammt der noch heute fälschlicherweise gebrauchte Name Trilogie für das Gesamtwerk, eine Bezeichnung, die Tolkien Zeit seines Lebens ablehnte, da er das Werk in sechs Bücher unterteilt hatte. 1964 fragte der amerikanische Verleger Donald A. Wollheim von Ace Books nach der Erlaubnis, The Lord of the Rings als Taschenbuch in den Staaten zu veröffentlichen. Tolkien lehnte ab mit der Begründung, er wünsche keine Ausgabe seines Werkes in derart degenerierter Form. Diese Zurückweisung ärgerte Wollheim - Pionier des Taschenbuchs in den USA - derart, dass er nach einem Schlupfloch in den Urheberrechten daran suchte. Tatsächlich waren die Taschenbuchrechte für die USA nicht eindeutig geregelt. Wollheim schloss daraus, die Rechte für die Staaten seien frei1, und legte mit dem, was später als Raubdruck bezeichnet wurde, die Grundlage für den immensen Erfolg des Buches in den USA (der resultierende Rechtsstreit wurde später zuungunsten von Ace Books entschieden). Wollheims unautorisierte Kopie von The Lord of the Rings löste eine Kultbewegung unter den Studenten aus, was Tolkien schnell zu einer Berühmtheit machte. Durch enge Anbindung an seine immer zahlreicher werdenden Fans, die zu seinen Gunsten erheblichen Druck auf den Verleger der Piratenausgabe ausübten, erreichte es Tolkien jedoch entgegen der für ihn ungünstigen Rechtslage, dass die Piratenedition eingestellt wurde, so dass bald nur noch die durch ihn autorisierte Fassung auf dem US-amerikanischen Markt erhältlich war. Letzte Jahre Sein weiteres Leben verbrachte Tolkien mit dem Ausarbeiten des Silmarillion, das er jedoch bis zu seinem Lebensende nicht mehr fertigstellte und das erst nach seinem Tod von seinem Sohn Christopher Tolkien herausgegeben wurde. Für ein paar Jahre zogen er und seine Frau Edith in das englische Seebad Bournemouth. Dort starb Edith 1971, woraufhin Tolkien zurück nach Oxford zog. Zwei Jahre später starb auch er im Alter von 81 Jahren nach kurzer Krankheit in einem privaten Krankenhaus in Bournemouth, wohin er für einen kurzen Urlaub zurückgekehrt war. Das Grabmal der beiden befindet sich auf dem katholischen Teil des »Jordan Hill Cemetery« in Oxford; auf den Grabsteinen stehen neben ihren Namen auch die Namen Beren und Lúthien – Zeichen für eine den Tod überdauernde Liebe. Bereits vor dem Tod seines Vaters bearbeitete Christopher Tolkien die Schriftstücke seines Vaters und veröffentlichte seit 1977 unter anderem das Silmarillion und von 1983 bis 1996 auch die History of Middle-earth. In einem Interview, das Tolkien kurz vor seinem Tode gab, betonte er noch einmal seine enge Verbundenheit mit der Kirche: „Ich bin ein überzeugter römisch-katholischer Christ“. Für die 1966 erschienene englischsprachige Ausgabe der „Jerusalemer Bibel“, die wichtigste internationale evangelisch-katholische Bibeledition der Gegenwart, übersetzte er das Buch „Jona“. Sein ältester Sohn, John Francis Reuel (1917–2003), wurde am 10. Februar 1946 zum katholischen Priester geweiht und las bei der Beerdigung seines Vaters die Messe. nach Tolkien benannt: Topsegelschoner J. R. Tolkien Im Jahre 1972 wurde Tolkien von der Queen der Rang eines Commander of The Most Excellent Order of the British Empire verliehen. Somit hatte er das Recht, die entsprechende Abkürzung seinem Namen hinzuzufügen (John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, CBE). Er war jedoch kein Ritter und hatte auch keinen Adelstitel. Posthum erhielt Tolkien noch einige Ehrungen, unter anderem mehrere britische Preise von Channel 4, Waterstone's, der Folio Society und der Zeitschrift „SFX“ die ihn als herausragendsten und prägendsten Schriftsteller des Jahrhunderts auszeichneten. Dem Leben und Werk J. R. R. Tolkiens widmet sich in Deutschland heute die Deutsche Tolkien Gesellschaft (DTG). Prosawerke * Der kleine Hobbit (The Hobbit: or There and Back Again), 1937, dt. 1957 * Blatt von Tüftler (Leaf by Niggle), 1945 * Bauer Giles von Ham (Farmer Giles of Ham), 1949 * Der Herr der Ringe (The Lord of the Rings), 1969/1970, erschienen in drei Bänden als ** Die Gefährten ** Die zwei Türme ** Die Rückkehr des Königs * Der Schmied von Großholzingen (Smith of Wootton Major) 1967 * Guide to the Names in »The Lord of the Rings«, A Tolkien Compass, postum 1975 (Anmerkungen zur Namensgebung in seinem Hauptwerk) * Die Briefe vom Weihnachtsmann (The Letters of Father Christmas), postum 1976, dt. 1977. Erweiterte Neuauflage 2004. * Das Silmarillion (The Silmarillion), postum 1977, dt. 1978 * Nachrichten aus Mittelerde (Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth), postum 1980, dt. 1983 * Mr Bliss postum 1982 * The History of Middle-earth postum 1983-1996, erschienen in dreizehn Bänden als ** The Book of Lost Tales, Part I postum 1983, dt. Übersetzung in Das Buch der verschollenen Geschichten ** The Book of Lost Tales, Part II postum 1984, dt. Übersetzung in Das Buch der verschollenen Geschichten, Teil 2 ** The Lays of Beleriand postum 1985 ** The Shaping of Middle-earth postum 1986 ** The Lost Road and Other Writings postum 1987 ** The Return of the Shadow postum 1988 ** The Treason of Isengard postum 1989 ** The War of the Ring postum 1990 ** Sauron Defeated postum 1992 ** Morgoth's Ring postum 1993 ** The War of the Jewels postum 1994 ** The Peoples of Middle-earth postum 1996 ** Indexes ** Roverandom postum 1998 ** Die Kinder Húrins (The Children of Húrin) postum 2007 Kategorie:J. R. R. Tolkien Kategorie:Autor (High Fantasy) Kategorie:Autor (Vereinigtes Königreich)